The DA vs Umbridge, the story of Cassidy Bancroft
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: Cassidy Bancroft's fifth year at Hogwarts is filled with Cursing, romance, sex, and child abuse. Just everything that normal teenagers go through. T for language.


This is my story, it won't be very interesting. You know just wizardry, child abuse, cursing, and romance/sexual content. Just normal teen stuff. Yes, I am a teen. 17 to be exact. Well, technically I'm an adult. In the Wizarding World, you become an adult when you turn 17. My name: Cassidy Bancroft. My housel: Gryffindor. My problem: Hogwarts is being run by a complete and utter bitch (yeah I said it!).

Yes, people always say that their teachers are bitches. But I win by far. See, remember what I was saying about child abuse before? Well, I'm not talking about my parents. Nope, I'm talking about Professor Umbridge. After Dumbledore left, Umbridge was left in charge. A bunch of people started a club, Dumbledore's Army, so sort of say "suck it Umbridge!" Harry Potter is the leader. My best friends and I are part of the D.A. Here we go!

One day, on my way to a meeting with the D.A., I was, as any student would be, walking. Umbridge, who is like 4'8", came up to me. She grabbed me by my hair and slammed me against the wall. I looked down at her, terrified. I may be 5'6", but when it comes to her, I feel like I'm 3 feet tall. She slapped me across the face.

"I'm on to you, Bancroft, and your little boyfriends. Uhg, you are such a tramp!" she screamed to everyone in the hallway. The ripped the neck of my sweatshirt so it hung down, "Better?"

"Professor, I-"

"Bancroft, let me just warn you: I'm on to you!" she walked away, leaving me shaking in the hallway. I tied my hair in a braid and ran to the meeting.

I burst through the door, breathing hard. Everyone was staring at me.

"I'm here!" I said breathlessly. Fred and George came up to me. George pulled his sleeve down over the bottom of his hand, and touched it to my forehead. I winced

"You're bleeding." He said. I put my hand on forehead and looked down at my fingers. They were tinted red. He pulled me against his chest and Fred put a hand on my shoulder

"Umbridge?" they asked

"Yeah."

So that's the abuse. The rest of the meeting was the wizardry part. We were working on producing a Patronus. My Patronus was an owl (Yay!). George's was a Coyote and Fred's was a Hyena. Makes sense, I suppose, seeing as they are just so similar. But they're not the same, I would know. I mean, I love Fred, but I don't fancy him like I fancy George. Yes, yes, I know "Oh my goodness, you fancy your best friend?!" but I act quite normal around him. Now, let's talk about the cursing (which isn't the most exciting part of the story).

Now, I was just sitting at study hall, completely minding my own business, when someone _has_ to cause hell in my life.

With a chill, a wave of some kind of smile was poured on my head and over my books. Basically from all four sides of me. I screamed, but like anyone cares. No one helped because "she's used to it, she's got Umbridge" but you know what people you I would've helped but didn't help me, try being through what I have! I wiped my eyes and my mouth. A group of Slytherin boys in their fifth year were all laughing at me.

"Let me guess, a gift from Umbridge?" they laughed louder. I stood up, slowly, and took out my wand, "Well let me tell you lot, if you don't _fuck_ _off_, I will Stuptify your arse into next week."

"Ooh, you think you're so fucking scary?" they laughed

"Well I think you'll find me a bit scarier as I'm beating your fucking face in!" They ran out of the library, holding their slimy buckets, still laughing. Fred and George came in. They saw me and ran over, helping me clean off the slime.

Yeah, yeah, I know, that was boring. But it sets up my daily life at Hogwarts. Now for the Romance/sex, I'll have to go a little earlier in the story to get there. I was late to a D.A. meeting because, once again, Umbridge ran into me in the hallway. She grabbed my braid and dragged me into an empty corridor. She spent 30 minutes beating me with her hands, stiletto heels (which don't work for freakishly short woman like her), and several spells. Including the Cruciatus curse.

Anyway, I stumbled into the meeting, dragging my bag on the floor. Everyone gasped when I came in, so, being a smart person, I assumed I looked pretty fucking bad. All of the Weasley's ran over to me and pestered me with questions. Are you ok (hell fucking no, I'm not ok)? What happened? Was it Umbridge? How long was it this time?

"Guys it's…"I collapsed on the floor as my legs gave out. The Weasley's sat on the floor next to me, putting their hands on my shoulders

"Cassidy, you're not ok!" Ginny said in protest, I looked at her

"Gin, it's ok, I'm… I'm fine." The twins shook their heads

"Bloody fucking hell no." they said, I snickered at our private joke

"Stop trying to tell us you're ok."

"You're not." George put his arm around me, "I'm brining you back to tower."

"George, I'm fine, I'm staying here." He laughed and slipped his arm under my legs, picking me up

"You really think I'm going to listen to you?" he said laughing, "I'm putting you to bed." He grabbed my bag and carefully slung it around his shoulder, "See everyone tomorrow." The door formed and he walked out, carrying me.

As he walked me through the school, I rested my head on his chest. We passed a couple of teachers in the hallway, but when the saw how badly I looked, they probably thought that George had found me and was bringing me back. He gently placed me in my bed, and drabbed my bag on a chair.

"You gunna be ok?" he asked, leaning against my bed post, "Want me to stay a little while?"

"Yeah." I said in a high pitched voice as I started to cry. He crouched down beside my bed and put a hand on the back of my head. I moved closer to him, pulling the blanket up to my chin. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "It's just…" I sobbed, "Why does she always target me?"

"You know why, Cassidy?" I shook my head, "Because you're a strong person." He said, "She knows that you have to power to over power her. She knows that you can kick her ass." I laughed

"George, you're so nice to me. How can you put up with my insanity?" I smiled. He shrugged

"I've got a secret." He smirked

"Tell me." I begged. He quickly took my face in his hands and pressed his lips on mine.

The kiss stopped my flood of tears. I sat up and kissed him back. I got butterflies as he sat down on my bed.

"Wait!" I said pulling away, still with my arms around his neck, "So… you fancy me?" he laughed

"How could I not?" he said, still with a smirk on his face, "I'm mad about you. You're fucking perfect."

"Holy fucking shit that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard." I kissed him again

And that's where the romance/sex comes in. For the sake of your welfare I will not go into great detail about the sex, but the next morning went a little something like this:

I walked into the Great Hall in the morning, alone. Rubbing my tired eyes. I sat down on the bench and sighed. George put an arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. Fred and his girlfriend, Angelina, who is my only friend who is a girl, raised their eyebrows. George and I turned to each other and shared a kiss.

"Ooh, you two have a good night, I suppose?" Angelina asked, Fred laughed. I noticed their intertwined fingers on the table

"You could say that." He laughed and kissed me again. I heard a woman with a high pitched voice clear her throat. I turned around. Umbridge smiled her evil smile at me

"What do you think you're doing Miss Bancroft?" she said in her fakely sweet voice. I looked at George

"Uh…" I stuttered. She flicked a silent spell that made my nose crack. Blood trickled down my face. George stood up and glared at her

"Mr. Weasley, is there something you would like to say?" she said sweetly. George grabbed my hand, kissed me in front of her, and dragged me out of the Great Hall.


End file.
